The ever-increasing demand for displays has motivated display manufacturers to develop various types of displays. The cathode ray tube (CRT) display, in particular, has long dominated the display market. However, because of high power consumption and high radiation emission of CRT displays, other types of displays, such as the transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), have become more popular. TFT-LCDs have the advantages of providing high display quality, space efficiency, low power consumption, and no radiation emission.
Generally, LCDs exhibit high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, small color shift, high luminance, excellent color richness, high color saturation, quick response, and wide viewing angle. Example types of LCDs that are able to provide wide viewing angles include the following: twisted nematic LCDs with wide viewing film, in-plane switching (IPS) LCDs, fringe field switching LCDs, and multi-domain vertically aligned (MVA) LCDs.
MVA LCDs are able to have wide viewing angles due to provision of alignment protrusions and/or slits disposed on a color filter substrate or thin film transistor array substrate. The alignment protrusions and/or slits enable liquid crystal molecules of the LCD to align in various directions so that multiple alignment domains are achieved. However, with conventional MVA LCDs, when viewing angle changes, the brightness of the MVA LCD may change as well, leading to color shift and insufficient color saturation.